Unexpected Visit
by NightShaded arrow
Summary: The team get an unexpected visit from one of Miss Martian's sisters.
1. Out of the ordinary

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Young Justice._

M'gann M'orzz thought her day would be normal, well normal for an alien on a human planet type of normal. She was in the kitchen happily baking while her boyfriend, Connor tried to watch the static TV. Though this proved impossible since a clone even with super hearing couldn't hear the static at all, well as long as Wally and Artemis kept arguing he couldn't. No one did anything about it though. Robin and Zatanna were watching and laughing occasionally from the side of the kitchen and Kaldur was talking to Batman about last night's mission. It was a cool November Morning and all seemed fine during this moment.

 **Are you ok Connor.** M'gann suddenly voiced through the mind link between the two.

 **I can't think. Not with them yelling in my ear.** Superboy replied a little agitated but Miss Martian understood because super hearing can sometimes become a burden, she remembered him telling her this at school one time. They can be bored too.

 **Just turn it off then?** She replied confused. **I thought you knew how to control it?**

 **I do it is just that I can't hear the TV if I turn it off.**

 **Oh…What about the remote!** The idea seemed genius.

 **Can't.** Was all that came through the link.

 **Um. Why?**

One clear, grumbled word sounded through the mid link that made complete sense. **Robin.** Putting the cookie batter into the oven she flew over to where the commotion was and grabbed everyone's attention.

 **Um. Guys could you please not be so loud and fight. We are a team! We don't need to fight. Every problem can be solved by talking not arguing.** M'gann said shyly. Everyone stopped to look at their Martian friend who had a very good point.

"She's right." Aqualad walked into the room. "We can solve every problem together, as a team." M'gann just smiled.

 **Thanks Kaldur.** Came the voice of M'gann through Aqualad's mind.

"Just trying to help." He replied aloud. "Oh, and Robin."

"Yes." Robin answered knowingly.

"Give back the remote."

"Fine." He said handing the remote over to Superboy who turned up the volume.

"Why can't we watch normal TV again?" Zatanna questioned.

"Because Supey loves watching the static." Kid Flash answered with slight annoyance, probably gestured towards Artemis more that the TV.

Everyone stood in the silence that some appreciated while others didn't. Artemis opened her mouth to probably say 'get away from me' to Wally, since he was standing right next to her but she didn't get to because suddenly and noise could be heard.

WHOOSH!

And all of a sudden a person stood before them, a complete random stranger. In THE cave.

"Hey." The voice said. Everyone gave confused and startled looks and the M'gann realized something that turned her face to complete shock.

"No." Came the soft sound of Miss Martian.

 _So this was my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism appreciated._


	2. Family matters

_Thank you for reviewing MoustachedCat. I will try to take your advice to make it longer and less over expressive. I appreciate the help._

"Hey." The voice said. Everyone gave confused and startled looks and then M'gann realized something that turned her face to complete shock.

"No." Came the soft sound of Miss Martian's voice.

 **No, no, no, n-no.** Her head was racing. **What are you doing here?**

 **Coming to see my younger sister, what you can run but I can't?** The rest of the team stood there. Who was this. Who broke into THE CAVE!

"Um M'gann? Who is this." Artemis decided to speak since everyone else was lost for words.

"Well thi-"

"I'm K'el." K'el shot out her hand in a friendly handshake. "I'm M'gann's sister"

"Wait you're a Martian. Cool." Robin said

 **K'el. Don't tell them anything. PLEASE.** M'gann begged.

 **Wait. What haven't you told them. So I know.** Came the sly reply through M'gann's thoughts.

 **Not much, they don't know that I came here without asking our parents.**

K'el smiled. **Well unlike you I did.**

"So K'el, what brings you to Earth?" Wally questioned

"I wanted to see my little sister and her amazing team of course." The reply came with a huge grin.

"There's not much resemblance." Superboy said slowly.

"Well duh, were Martians, we shapeshift."

"I know but-"

"Doesn't matter." K'el interrupted. Not even caring, looking around seemed to be her priority.

"Excuse me K'el. But if I may ask. How did you arrive here, and enter the cave?" Aqualad spoke up

K'el only had taken a step when she froze in place. "Oh, well I took my bioship."

 **You have your own bioship.** M'gann sounded surprised.

 **Yep, when you're the favorite child, you kind of get what you want if you pull the right strings sis.**

"That only explains half of the story." Zatanna questioned.

"Well the other half is that uncle J'onn knows that I'm here. See unlike some I ask to come before I go." Her eyes darted towards M'gann who looked away flustered and fearful.

"Some?" Zatanna and the rest all shared puzzled looks.

"By the way instead of calling me K'el all the time, just call me Kel, or Kelly for long."

"That doesn't make any sense." Robin whispered to Zatanna. Who smiled slightly.

"I know, but in a way it is cute. Was M'gann like this when she arrived here."

"Sort of."

"Oh and by the way I look like this." K'el said changing from her brown hair scruffy look of what seemed like a random civilian, to a girl with medium-long blond hair, green eyes, green skin and a short knee-length blue dress with tights and white ankle boots.

 **Odd attire.** Zatanna spoke through the mind link.

 **Can we trust her.** Artemis added in.

 **She seems nice.** Wally commented.

 **I know she's your sister.** Kaldur spoke.

 **She did ask.** Connor pointed

 **It will be fun having another Martian arou-** Robin didn't even finish before they all were startled.

 **So, watch ya talk'n about**. K'el interrupted through the mink link.

 **Team stuff!** M'gann quickly said before anyone could say anything. After that everyone could feel something close in their mind. The mind link was now down.

DING! A noise suddenly sounded from the kitchen.

"Cookies are ready." M'gann suddenly brightened up.

"Great, I'm starving." Wally sounded. They each took a perfectly made cookie and bit into it when the zeta beam could be heard.

" _Recognized Martian Manhunter-07_ " The computer droned.

"Uncle J'onn." The two Martian girls said in union before flying over while the rest ran.

"Great, now we have two people that can fly in here." Artemis commented before following the rest out of the kitchen.

"M'gann, K'el. I hope you are well."

"We are good." K'el spoke.

"um, uncle J'onn, how come you didn't tell me about K'el coming to visit?"

"I was going to tell you but she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh." M'gann seemed saddened. The rest arrived to a strange conversation. "How long will she be staying?"

"As long as I want." K'el stated. "Is that a problem sis?"

"NO! I was just asking."

"It's ok, but why are you green, I mea-"  
 **K'el! The team don't know that much, this is who I am inside, DON'T TELL THEM !**

 **Fine.** K'el replied calmly before the mind link broke down again.

"What was that about?" Wally questioned. Before any discussion could continue another voice spoke.

"Ready for training." Came the voice of Black Canary.

 **She has got to go before things get worse.** Miss Martian promised herself. She sighed **This is going to be a long day.**

 **This is going to be FUN!** K'el smiled internally.

 _Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated._


	3. Sparring in the cave

_Sorry this took sooo long but I am doing this now! So. Here is the third chapter. And Enjoy!_

 **She has got to go before things get worse.** Miss Martian promised herself. She sighed **This is going to be a long day.**

 **This is going to be FUN!** K'el smiled internally.

"Go, get changed and come back." Black Canary sounded through the silent cave.

Just as everyone was about to leave, minus Superboy, Aqualad and the Martians, Zatanna held up her hand. "Wait! Where is everybody going?"

"Uh, to get…changed?" Wally questioned

"Not while I'm around" She said with a smirk that showed that she spent too much time with Robin.

"Not the magic thing agai-"

"Egnahc enoyreve otni rieht semutsoc" Thick smoke swirled around Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis and Zatanna herself changing the four of them into their appropriate training attire.

"Ok, there is some logical explanation to explain this."

"Not a chance." K'el stated. She gazed over towards her sister who shape shifted into her own uniform. Smirking K'el copied her little sisters look and shape shifted from her dress into the exact same thing. "Hum, comfortable."

 **Did you just?** M'gann whipped around suddenly and shocked.

 **Yep, you don't mind right. It's just until I make my own.**

 **You can do that now; I know you can!**

 **Oh, is that how you want to speak to your BIG sister?**

 **No I mean, it's just that-**

 **Just what?**

 **Nevermind.** She mumbled sadly **.** The other girls noticed that something was wrong and when they tried to ask they got brushed off with a wide, forced grin.

"Ok sparring. One against one, team up." Black Canary interrupted any more talking. "K'el"

"Yea"

"Are you joining in"

"Thought you'd never ask." She confirmed with a hint of attitude. "Oh, by the way, call me Kelly." It was like her personality completely change, she acted…sweet. It was strange and Artemis and Zatanna suspected something was off.

"Can I go with Rob?'

"Yeah can I go with KF."

"Sure you can go together." Black Canary said with a sigh, there was no way she would be able to say no, they will probably pull a prank on her later, so it is better off to say yes now instead of regretting later, especially with the 'Boy Wonder' around. "Yeah, well maybe if they met him they might drop the wonder" She mumbled. Looking around alarmingly and realizing that no one else heard she turned towards the team's leader, Aqualad. "I want you and Superboy together, you provide each other a challenge."

"Certainly." Aqualad answered. Superboy gave a nod and following Robin and Kid Flash, they too made their way over and started.

"Train again?" Zatanna questioned Artemis.

"I wouldn't take 'No' as an option" Artemis challenged.

"I'll go easy on you this time."

"Like to see you try."

"Well only time will tell."

"After you." Artemis said as they started to throw punches and kicks like the others.

"That leaves you too." Black Canary spoke. "Love to see how this match up will go."

"Of course." K'el sounded walking onto the floor while M'gann stood frozen in her place. "Coming sis? You can't give up yet!?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm coming, just thinking." She too stepped onto the arena and held her fists up in a ready position.

 **Scared?** K'el challenged.

 **As if.** M'gann thought confidently

 **We'll see. I was the better fighter.**

 **You were older.**

 **And less 'nice', unlike you.** This made M'gann sad and angry. K'el started to throw powerful punches which M'gann blocked. There were side steps kicks and punches form both girls, who seemed pretty evenly matched.

"I've never seen M'gann fight like this." Black Canary spoke to J'onn.

"Yes, it must be a family thing. They make each other stronger, by pushing each other further."

"Look at K'el though, she has got some talent for combat. How long will she be staying?"

"I don't know as long as she wants, forever even. It is completely up to her."

"Maybe you should train her too. A sister duo. They are both extremely powerful and with the right training, can someday be on the league."

"Yes I suppose so. M'gann with her mental strength and K'el with her physical strength. Together they even each other out and can help balance each other."

"Yeah, but J'onn if any more of you nieces or nephews come there will be some serious talking to. It'll be just too much for the league to handle."

"Don't worry, K'el is like M'gann, sweet and polite."

"I believe you." Both Black Canary and Martian Manhunter whipped around to see Kid Flash on the floor with the status of 'fail' above him.

"Better luck next time KF." Robin Smirked helping his best friend off the floor. Zatanna became distracted, she decided instead of blocking Artemis' kick to the stomach she look at Robin and smiled before being sent to the ground herself with her own 'fail' sign above her head.

"Told you I'll win." Artemis smiled helping Zatanna, who was rubbing her rib, up off the ground.

"No fair, I was distracted."

"Hmm, by what exactly?"

"Wally falling."

"Yeah right."

"You four, away from the others who are still sparring." Black Canary spoke so they won't have someone like Connor fall on top of them.

"Sure" Kid Flash immediately replied.

"You ok Zee?" Robin questioned concerned.

"Yeah, just that Artemis' feet hurt." They started to laugh, until Superboy fell right next to them, which they went dead silent, watching the annoying 'fail' sign above his head.

"That was a good fight my friend." Aqualad said as he helped Connor up.

"Yeah, luckily I didn't fall on these two." Connor said a little agitated gazing towards Robin and Zatanna.

"Sorry." They both walking away.

"Although, now we get to watch M'gann and K'el fight one on one." Kaldur said as an attempt to distract Connor from what could happen.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Wow, K'el is really good at this."

"And M'gann is getting better too."

'Defiantly." They were all on the sidelines now, watching the amazing combinations. Then, it finished fast. K'el struck M'gann in the shoulder which seemed to stagger M'gann, who seemed to now overcome the mental challenge of being hit. M'gann was weakening, loosing. All K'el did was one sweep under M'gann's feet and it was over. K'el had won and M'gann had the gleaming 'fail' above her.

"Wow." Kid Flash spoke in awe and everyone clapped at the amazing performance. Once the hologram disappeared and the girls walked off everyone gathered around the two.

"That was awesome!" Robin said.

"You two were amazing out there." Kid Flash added.

"That looked like you two were in sync." Aqualad said with grace.

"I never know you could move like that K'el." Kid Flash commented again.

"That was cool where did you learn that?" Robin question.

"Thanks guys, that was fun, maybe we should do it again sometime?" K'el smiled towards M'gann who look shocked.

"I'm going to the showers." M'gann spoke softly.

"We'll come too." Zatanna said with Artemis following her.

"Oh ok." M'gann turned around to look at Superboy, he was looking at her while talking to Black Canary, which M'gann just sighed.

 **At least he isn't talking to K'el. Hope he doesn't start to like her.**

… **No, no don't think like that, but she can't stay, or I'll eventually have to go. So they never know about me….and who I am.**

 _Thanks for reading, I made this one a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. Constructive criticism appreciated! Also watch Young Justice on Netflix to get a season 3!_


	4. Cheer up M'gann & Surprise?

_Fourth chapter is now being presented. Sorry if it is a little rushed but I am so busy right now. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed:_

 _Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee- Thanks for commenting on my story, really appreciate it._

 _Mico10052-Yes K'el is a green Martian, sorry if I didn't make it clear. Thanks for having faith in my work._

… **No, no don't think like that, but she can't stay, or I'll eventually have to go. So they never know about me….and who I am.**

"What is up M'gann?" Zatanna questioned M'gann.

"Yeah, you should be thrilled that your sister came to see YOU." Artemis added with a bit of sadness at the end, who only Zatanna noticed.

"I-I'm fine." M'gann broke out of her own thoughts, walking to the showers.

"You…sure?" Artemis questioned, looking at Zatanna.

"Yes?" She seemed to question herself, unsure if she truly is fine. She couldn't lie, she wasn't fine but she had to keep that hidden from everyone. There was no point for them to go to the showers since the only thing they did was stood there, the blue tiles reflecting onto them from the light.

"Are YOU sure your fine M'gann?" Artemis questioned again, hoping that her troubled friend would talk.

"I'm fine, truly." Was the reply along with a forced smile.

"Really, you don't seem fine?" Zatanna questioned.

"W-what makes you think that?"

"Well…we are in the showers."

"So."

"We are just…standing here? Doing nothing."

"I just needed breathing space."

"Breathing Space." Artemis questioned. M'gann froze as if she has said too much and was about to burst.

"Y-you know from fighting. My battle went the…longest. Remember?"

"Um, yeah. But what is wrong?"

"Yeah are you sure you are not upset about your sister being here?" Zatanna added to Artemis' question.

"No, no. I'm thrilled! Truly." She spoke with an honest smile. "It's just that everyone is so glad to have her around, that t- "

"They haven't forgot you are here." Zatanna cut in with a smile. "You don't need to worry; no one can replace you. EVER! End of story. OK?"

"Yeah but- "

"No buts! You are one of a kind, more powerful than you sister, both mentally and physically, you were holding back. I know it."

"Yeah. Holding back." **There was no way I was holding BACK...was I?**

"M'gann, I know your just nervous and that's ok. I know that it can be hard with an older sister you haven't seen in ages taking a role you do not like but that is why we have each other; we are our own family. I'm your 'Earth sister' remember?"

"Where did that come from?" Zatanna looked at Artemis confusedly who just shrugged.

"I know we have each other, yes, we are a family, you are my 'Earth sister', but what if she becomes a part of this family. I don't know what she is truly capable of. She is strong. But I came here. And she followed me." M'gann was speaking with more nervousness with each word that exited her mouth.

"You have nothing to fear and if she becomes part of this family we will have to powerful Martians on our team. It's certainly better having family on the same side as you instead of the opposite. Believe me." Artemis concluded her sentence without really realizing what she had said.

"I do it's just that, yes I love her but what if the rest of the team AND the league like her better than me, that they think she is better than me, that- "

"Um- "Artemis cut in but she got cut off before anything else could be said.  
"Woah! Hold on a minute. She can never be liked better or thought better than you because she is NOT you! Ok? Believe and you will achieve. You have done so much good for this team, don't think it is going to be thrown down the drain from a family member." Zatanna was not going to give up. M'gann had to see the positives.

"Yeah, y-your right." M'gann spoke. **Better to agree than to have it questioned further and risk them discovering the secrets.**

"Course I am." She spoke with confidence.

"Thanks, both of you. I needed that."

"Your Welcome." Artemis said confusedly but didn't argue or question it.

"What are we doing here again?" Zatanna spoke with a smile.

"No idea." M'gann answered.

"Then let's go." Zatanna was feeling needed, it was great she could cheer up a good friend, the next that she needed to crack was Artemis, but that was a whole different thing altogether.

"I'm glad that you tried to help Zatanna, thanks for that."

"No problem." The three of the were about to exit when someone floated in.

"You ok sis? I didn't hurt you did I?" K'el appeared suddenly speaking with concern.

"Yes and. No?" **Um K'el what are you doing?**

 **Loving my sister of course. Come on we are family. We look after each other.**

 **Ok?** M'gann was very confused and breaking the mind link down was just more confusing.

"Oh, guess what?" K'el questioned.

"What?" Came the reply of the three other girls.

"I am allowed to stay longer, even if I don't stay on the team, I can choose to if I want or not at a later point in time, but! I can go to the school you go to! Aren't you excited?!"

"Wait, What! When! Why!" M'gann questioned.

"I am going to your school. I got accepted today and I forgot to tell you." K'el stated counting off her fingers.

"This quickly?"

"No, I applied when I got here and now I am ACCEPTED! This is gonna be soooo much fun. Hanging with my little sis."

"Ok." M'gann spoke. "Sure…fun!"

"Lighten up, you should be thrilled. This is gonna be fun!" K'el spoke with excitement while Artemis and Zatanna just looked at each other in confusion.

"So are you staying here for- "

"EVER, yeah maybe. I can drop out of the school anytime I want. I just want to learn the strange human customs here."

"Oh."

"It's going to be great seeing you everyday sis." K'el said smiling, hugging her sister then flying out of the room quickly.

 **This is going to be chaos.** M'gann thought as she walked out of the showers with Artemis and Zatanna right next to her. **Wait! Why would it be chaos. Zatanna's right. She is family and family takes care of each other. Just like K'el is trying to do. Maybe I should tell her my Earth name so it doesn't get weird at school. Maybe this would be fun.**

 _Thanks for reading constructive criticism appreciated! Don't forget to Review!_


End file.
